Inuyasha Meets A Blind Travelor
by GringoKity
Summary: Zatoichi helps Inuyasha become more stable with his fighting abilities.


Inuyasha sat sulking against the wall of the Bone Eaters well, picking his teeth with a fingernail and grumbling to himself. "It's been a whole week since Kagome left. What could possibly be taking her so long?"

"She probably has a lot to do in her time." Shippo burped and then used a small bone to pick his own teeth. "I hope she gets back soon. We've been eating your cooking for a while now and you don't take the care in preparation as Kagome's mother does. I miss her candy too."

"Stupid fur… I forgot to take it off before I cooked those last couple squirrels."

"Yeah and they were way too crunchy being burned and all." Shippo didn't even see Inuyasha's fist move, but he sure felt it. "Oh my stomach… All the sudden I don't feel so well. You didn't have to hit me so hard!" His voice shrilled.

"Sango." Miroku sighed and rubbed his reddened cheek as he came into the clearing. The two forgot their argument to watch the monk nearly float over to a boulder and sit on it. "She's such a dear sweet lass."

"What are you going on about?" Inuyasha growled.

"She said she was sorry after she hit me and nearly knocked me unconscious this time." Miroku sighed again and smiled happily. "It was worth it. I saw her bathing in a hot spring and…" His eyes popped open when he realized Shippo was present. "She probably wouldn't want me to talk about her in front of others."

Inuyasha was pacing now, his stomach was rumbling from lack of either food or the food he had just consumed. Either way he didn't like it and decided that he would go and get some medicine. "Shippo isn't feeling well and I need to go get him some medicine." Inuyasha lied at the last moment so the others wouldn't suspect him of worrying about Kagome. "I'm going after Kagome."

Sango came into the clearing and stopped when Miroku gave her a wink. "But Lady Kaede is right over in the village Inuyasha and she knows a lot about medicine."

"Huh?" His ear twitched. "Oh yeah, but Kagome's medicine seems to work better for stomach trouble…" None of them seemed to believe him. "Anyhow it's been a whole week and she should be back by now. We need to continue searching for the jewel shards and that's way more important than anything she could be doing back in her time." He crossed his arms over his chest as though he needed to defend his way of thinking.

Sango came forward and laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He flinched but didn't move away. "It's alright if you want to see Kagome. We all like her and you don't need excuses to want to see a friend."

"Would you lay off already?" Inuyasha shrugged off her hand and turned his back to her. "I'm going to go get her and bring her back here so she can resume her duty as cook and shard detector."

Sango got angry and her face turned red. "If you would just let me cook everything would be fine."

Miroku's face turned pale and he swallowed hard when she turned her glare at him.

"What are you getting mad at me about? I didn't say anything bad about your cooking." Miroku whined and began to sweat.

"Well you didn't' say anything good about it either." Sango noted. "Do you have anything to say about my cooking Shippo?"

Shippo hid behind Inuyasha's foot and shouted. "I just think you put too much spice in some of your meals is all. Besides I'm not the one that saw you naked so don't get mad at me."

"What!" She turned towards the monk who was already backing away from her about to sprint in the opposite direction if need be. "You told them that you saw me at the hot spring?" Sango's eyes nearly shot lighting bolts at the thought of his bragging.

"I didn't say a word." Miroku forced a crooked smile trying to calm her down with his good humor. "Sango darling…"

"Don't you Sango darling me you pervert." Miroku broke and ran and Sango dashed after him cursing him with words Shippo wasn't even sure he knew the meaning.

"Well tell the love birds that I'm going to get Kagome I'll be back in a day or two." Inuyasha told the little fox demon and jumped in the well. He was already gone before he could hear Shippo's reply, which was a good thing for Shippo because he said something snide that would have gotten him bonked on the head.


End file.
